


Of Gods And Monsters

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Oliver as a Greek God, Percy Jackson / Arrow AU, all the aus, because why not, totally au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak thought it would be just another boring summer in Camp Half-Blood. But when Oliver Queen, son of Zeus, returns alive and has to go on another quest, the daughter of Athena is the one to accompany him on his journey. Together and with the help of the satyr Diggle they try to save the world from a second Trojan War. Will they be able to make it out alive? Percy Jackson / Arrow AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gods And Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A/N: This story is dedicated to smoakingarrows on tumblr and I fully blame her for everything. ;D She (and of course me too) wanted a Percy Jackson / Arrow – Olicity AU. Here it is (At least the first chapter.) Title is taken by Lana del Ray's song of the same name. Reviews are very welcome.

**Of Gods And Monsters**

**Chapter 1: In Which Felicity Meets The (Surprisingly Alive) Son Of Zeus**

 

* * *

 

The one morning that would mark the end of her old and the beginning of her new life, Felicity Smoak woke up from a nightmare due to the sound of books falling onto her bedroom floor.

Her heart skipped a beat and within milliseconds she sat upright in her bed. Her hand clutched the dagger hidden under her pillow, ready to fight any intruder who dared to walk into her room and intended to harm her.

After a few moments she realized her mistake and sighed with relief. There had been too many monsters in her childhood years to ever sleep soundly again. And the nightmare wasn’t any helpful at all.

She took her glasses from the bedside table and put them on. Without them she was as blind as a mole. Felicity had once tried contact lenses, but it ended in an eye inflammation and she didn’t want to think or talk about it ever again, _thank you very much_. And truth be told, she liked her glasses way more.

Felicity bent down to pick up the books. Vitrivius’ _‘De architectura – Ten Books On Architecture’_   lay next to one about probability calculation and a book about computer technology. Her interest were widely varied, something she was very proud of. She was her mother’s daughter after all, a true child of Athena.

“Lissy, are you ready? We need to leave soon.” Her father shouted from downstairs. Felicity grimaced at the sound of his nickname for her. Nobody else was allowed to call her that, _nobody._

It then dawned on her what day it was: The first day of summer holidays. She’d go back to Camp Half-Blood today, to spend the summer there. Just like every other summer, for over ten years now.

Part of her was excited to meet her friends and half - siblings, seeing them again after a whole year spent apart. They were her family too – through blood and through choice. It only was another kind of family than the one she had in her father and stepmother.

The other part wanted to stay at home, buried under a pile of books and not socializing with anybody. Because who wanted to spend an entire summer in a camp with kids between the age of 7 and 21?

But since it wasn’t arguable she would make the best out of it, just like she always did. _It will be fun,_ she told herself. _It’s for your own safety._

“Just give me a minute, Dad!” She shouted back through the closed door.

Felicity threw back the covers and got out of her bed. In front of her wardrobe she was left with the decision of what to wear.

In an attempt to brighten up her mood, Felicity put on her favourite dress. It was black, with white and peach coloured horses on it. Athena wouldn’t be amused if she saw the animal of her sworn rival printed on her daughter’s clothes. But it wasn’t as if she was around to see her.

Her fingers fiddled at the hem of her dress. Only thinking about her mother made her nervous and twitchy. Felicity wasn’t afraid of her, not really. She just didn’t know her, at least not like a daughter should know her mother.

Of course, she had read the myths and stories written about her, knew about her wisdom and beauty. But it wasn’t the same, not in her eyes.

Everyone always told her how much she resembled Athena, at least anybody who knew about her secret. Another look into the mirror confirmed it once again.

The reflection of her storm gray eyes was proof enough for her parentage. Her golden blonde curls were pulled into a high pony tail, one of the few things she didn't share with her mother. (Her hair was brown.)

Felicity looked through her room once more, trying to figure out if she needed anything else for the long summer. She’d packed her suitcase already yesterday and it included everything necessary, clothes and of course some of her favourite books. She took her bag from the desk and filled it with her dagger, the book about computers and a bag full of mint chocolate chip cookies. A girl needed her sugar.

She was ready now.

“Good morning, Lissy.” Eric Smoak smiled at his daughter as she ran down the staircase and put a kiss on her forehead the moment she stood in front of him. She’d already told him a few times that she was too old, but it didn’t stop him. _You'll always be my bright, little girl_ , he said. Well, she could live with that.

Felicity opened the fridge, closed it again without taking anything and chose to eat an apple instead. 

"Morning, Dad. Let's go."

"You're ready?"

She raised the bag in her hand and pointed at her packed suitcase next to the frontdoor. "I'm totally ready."

Eric took his car keys. "Alright."

Fortunately the drive would only take about an hour, since her house was located quite near. Ten minutes later they were already on the highway.

Her father hummed the melody of a song on the radio – one that had been written, released and forgotten again before she was even born.

Felicity leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the car window and closed her eyes. Images of her nightmare flashed through her mind.

She had been in a dark place without any light, chained up on a stone wall. In her dream, she hadn’t been alone. There had been at least two other persons. Their faces were disguised by shadows, which made it impossible to recognize them.

_Whispering voices echoed through her head._

_“It’s done.”_

_Felicity felt like she was drowning. Her body didn’t move, didn’t obey to the commands she gave._ _  
_

_She wanted to run away, but her feet stuck on the floor._

_“The war will begin soon.”_

_  
_"Lissy, wake up, we're here."

Felicity looked around, still a little drowsy.  Her dad had parked the car in front of the gate.

**CAMP** **HALF-BLOOD** was written above it in bold letters.

Camp Half-Blood was a place for people like her – half human, half god. Within its borders, secured by ancient old magic, the demigods were safe. It was a save haven for those who needed to be protected = almost all of them. Furthermore they were trained here, learned how to fight against the monsters who wanted their death. 

Monsters could smell demigods from afar, trying to harm or even kill them. The more powerful a godly parent was the more monsters were after his or her child.

As a daughter of the powerful Athena, her childhood years hadn’t been easy. But it was still better than being an offspring of one of the big three – Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Their children were doomed.

And that was the reason behind her stay in Camp Half-Blood: Because it was the only place safe on earth for people of her kind.

"Is everything alright?" Eric asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, I've just been lost in my thoughts." she reassured him. A half-truth, still better than a lie.

"It's time to say goodbye. Call me, if there is anything you need." 

'"Dad, you're embarrassing. It's not the first time I'm here, remember? Nothing ever happened before." Except that one time, Phyton had been able to avoid the boundaries and had sneaked into the camp. The encounter with the giant serpent had been ... tremendous. But that was an entirely different story.

"I'll be fine, Dad. No need to worry."

Her father nodded. He helped her to pick up the suitcase from the trunk.

"Goodbye Felicity. And don't forget..."

"I'll call, Dad. Bye."

Felicity had to laugh. Her father's overprotectiveness was kind of an inside joke between them. Eric became even more concerned, the older she grew. He thought they would celebrate orgies or something like that. (He had actually said this sentence in front of her - deadpan expression on his face.) Those _events_  applied to some of the campers, but sure as death not her.

She looked after him as he drove off and then turned around.

Walking through the gate felt like coming home.

The camp hadn't changed, not in the slightest. Love-sick satyrs were chasing giggling nymphs through the strawberry fields. Some kids of Apollo’s blood taught others to shoot arrows through the air – with moderate success.

Felicity could hear the waves breaking on the shores; it smelled of salt, sand and sea. She wasn’t one who liked to swim in the ocean. Poseidon hardly liked any children of Athena and she didn’t want to test her luck with him.

She directly made her way towards cabin 6 - Athena's cabin. Out of corner of her eyes she caught sight of Dionysus, god of wine and madness, and camp director; sitting on the front porch of the Big House. If he noticed her or the other campers, he didn't let it show. Dionysus didn't like his job, it was nothing more than a punishment from his father.

“You’re finally here.” A familiar voice shouted. Before she had a chance to react, Felicity was pulled into a full-body embrace.

“I’m glad to see you too. Even more if you let me breath.” Felicity laughed. Joanna released her.

“Sorry, maybe a little bit too much.”

Joanna de la Vega was a daughter of Demeter. She had warm brown eyes and sleek black hair. Jo was one of the kindest persons Felicity knew. She stayed in the camp all year. Her father was a business man who travelled a lot, so it was easier for her to be here than being alone all the time

"Come. Helena's arriving soon and I want to welcome her."

"I'll go with you. Just let me put my stuff into the cabin."

Felicity ran to her cabin. It was painted in blue and gold and an owl pass carved in over the doorway. The inside of the cabin was full of books, blue prints and old documents. 

_Home Sweet Home._

Only three of her siblings were there, all younger than her. They were occupied by important studies, so the welcoming was kept brief. Felicity understood them only too well. After she chose a bed and threw bag and suitcase on it. None of the other members would take it.  _(This wasn't Cabin 11 - Hermes.)_

She ran outside, where Joanna already waited for her. Joanna led her back to the gate. Felicity didn't know Helena very well, but she followed her friend. Needless to say that Jo used the time to inform her about the latest gossip.

“This summer is going to be amazing.” Jo’s emphasize on the word ‘amazing’ made Felicity wary.

“One of the guys from the Hermes cabin, Tommy Merlyn, sneaked some booze in. Looks like we’ll have a lot of fun. You know Tommy, jet black hair, _out of this world_   - eyes to get lost in.”

“Yeah, I know who you’re talking about.” Of course, everyone knew Tommy Merlyn. Her description of him was quite accurate. But Dionysus would find out about the alcohol. You couldn't cheat the god of wine on this matter.

“Too bad he’s taken.”

“Really? Who is the lucky one?”

For the last few years, since hormones and the beauty of Aphrodite’s daughters started to show; Tommy had had a different girl at least every second week. Not once had he been in a committed relationship.

“I’ll tell and show you later. But I’m much more excited for somebody else.”

“Who?”

“The most handsome of all demigods is back.”

Felicity blinked a few times. Conversations with Joanna were as entertaining as exhausting. They included a lot of  _who_ and  _what_ \- said by Felicity.

“And again I ask you: Who?”                                                                                     

“Haven’t you heard about it?” Joanna asked unbelieving. Felicity shrugged. Over the last while a lot of things went past her, without her noticing.

Right on cue other campers started yelling. Joanna grasped her shoulder and turned her around. Confused, Felicity let her do.

Her gaze fell onto the gate, more precisely on the person entering the camp through those very same gates.

The young man was tall, muscular and more than handsome. His body was one of a Greek god – literally. The jeans he wore fit him perfectly, just like the plain white t-shirt on his upper body. From her point of view, she couldn't see his eyes closely, but she knew they were the colour of the sky on a sunny day - bright blue with little golden lightnings in them. _  
_

Not only Felicity, but also everybody around her just stopped and stared. They were looking at a ghost, there was no other explanation. In front of them stood Oliver Queen, the only son of Zeus, alive and in the best of health.

“But he is dead…”, was all Felicity managed to say. 


End file.
